This invention relates to practice golf putting greens. More particularly, it refers to a portable lengthwise putting green wherein sectional panels are held together by mechanical locking features.
The expanding interest in golf has created a demand for golf practice tools, particularly putting greens. The ability to putt accurately distinguishes the ordinary golfer from the skilled golfer. With an interest in improving golf putting skills, the portable golf putting green of U.S. Pat. No. 6,302,803 was developed. Although the portable golf putting green described in this patent has been commercially accepted and serves its intended purpose, a need exists for variations that suit particular markets.
The invention of this application is a series of one piece sectional polymeric panels attachable by locking features to adjacent panels in a lengthwise direction. The lengthwise fastened together panels are covered by a simulated grass layer to create a putting surface simulating a putting green. The one piece sectional polymeric panels are prepared by compression, blow, injection or other molding process to prepare a smooth, planar top surface integral with a bottom grid structure. Locking features are mounted at an end of each panel juxtaposed to an adjacent polymeric panel.